


Why did you take the trouble to bake my favourite pie?

by stardustinhereyes



Series: People Will Say We're in Love [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: After Scarif, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinhereyes/pseuds/stardustinhereyes
Summary: In which rebelcaptain cook to varying levels of success.Because I love the general acceptance (probably due to Diego saying it himself) that Cassian is an amazing cook and Jyn can't even look at a kitchen without something catching fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn isn't exactly sure where she got this idea from in the first place, or why it seemed even remotely like a good idea, but it was too late now to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She tried and therefore she cannot be criticised.

They were stuck hiding out on some tiny planet waiting until they could leave. It hadn't been Jyn's fault, she didn't know that someone who knew her, or knew one of her aliases at least, would be there, and would recognise her.

Cassian had dealt with him quickly but now she had to hide out until Cassian completed the mission himself just in case someone else from her past was there. She did what she could from the small safe house, reading reports, planning with Cassian. But with Cassian gone for the day, and with nothing for her to do, she was going crazy with boredom.

After spending hours flicking through the datapad Cassian had left, her she came across an old list, a recipe. With nothing better to do, she impulsively decided it was better than sitting around all day waiting for Cassian to get back. Quickly memorising the list, Jyn wrapped her scarf over her head covering her head, it wasn't the best disguise but if she kept her head down it should work.

The city they were hiding in was small and it didn't take long to locate a small market and gather the ingredients needed.

Back at the house in the tiny kitchen Jyn opened the datapad back to the page, propping it up against the wall as she went about beginning the recipe. Looking back at the instructions Jyn went about the kitchen to find what she needed to make the pie.

The process of making the pie seemed easy enough, mix the dry ingredients, add the wet, knead, roll out, place in dish, and add the filling.

It seemed easy enough, but over an hour later Jyn was covered in flour, her fingers were stained purple from the juice of the fruit, and she was pretty sure a five year old could have done a better job.

This was definitely more effort than it was worth.

Shaking her head at the dish, Jyn frowned, was it really meant to look like _that_?

Checking the stove she put the finishing touches to the dish and carefully placed her creation in, it might be a mess but she'd tried. Following the instructions she set the timer and went to sit on the bed in the small room next door, taking the datapad with her to read through more mission notes.

\---

Hearing the shrill ringing of the timer Jyn went to check, excited to see how her _experiment_ turned out. Opening the door she frowned, it didn't look like it was even nearly ready. Shrugging she turned the heat up and went back to her reading.

\---

Jyn was reading through Cassian's notes about the current mission, once again wishing she wasn't stuck waiting for him, when she noticed the smell. Pausing for a moment, her eyes widened and she threw the pad aside almost running into the kitchen, watching dark smoke stream out of the stove.

Throwing the small window open she coughed as she turned the stove off and opened the door, releasing more of the smoke. Grabbing an old cloth she reached in to remove the dish, leaning forward and accidentally catching her loose hair in the small flames flickering at the edges of the blackened pastry.

Her voice squeaking slightly in surprise she patted the her hair roughly to extinguishing the flames, before throwing a cloth over the dish, suffocating the rest. Gingerly pealing back the cloth she flinched seeing the pastry not a golden brown but instead black and burnt and the filling thick and crusting.

And of course it was at that moment that Cassian returned, coughing as he stepped into the still smokey kitchen. His eyes taking in Jyn, flour still dusting her cheekbone, fingers stained, hair slightly smoking, and a scowl on her face telling him he really shouldn't laugh.

Jyn could see the effort in his face as he tried not to, pursing his lips and sucking in his cheeks. Seeing his expression Jyn's scowl softened slightly, and despite her efforts not to, her lips twitched as she resisted a smile herself.

He crossed the room looking over her shoulder at the blackened dish on the counter top. An eyebrow raised as he stepped back looking down at her, still trying not to laugh, "What... What were you trying to... to make?" His voice sounded questioning like he wasn't quite sure 'make' was the right word.

Jyn huffed and hit her hand against his chest, her fingers closing around the fabric of his shirt, "A pie ok?! There was a recipe on the datapad, I was bored and I'm stuck here, there was nothing to do, and I thought it I would try it."

Cassian let out a low laugh, taking her hand in his, "I'm no expert, but I don't think it's meant to look like that." He laughed again as she scowled again, running his free hand through her loose hair, winding one of the singed strands through his fingers.

"And I'm guessing this wasn't intended either?" he laughed as she raised her hand to hit him, his fingers closing around her wrist. Jyn scowled looking up at him from under her lashes. The outraged look on her face contrasting comically with the flour on her cheeks.

Raising her hand with his he brought her stained fingers to his lips, kissing her fingertips, Jyn felt her scowl slipping, something that happened more and more with Cassian. His other hand cradled her jaw gently rubbing the pad of his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the flour.

"I can't wait for this stupid mission to be over," she grumbled turning her head into his hand her lips brushing against his palm.

Jyn lifted her head as he turned her to face him, raising her jaw so she could look up at him. Taking in his smile, his eyes on hers, Jyn rolled her eyes breaking his gaze, "What?"

"What if I told we have what we need and we can go?" Jyn looked back at him sharply her face breaking out into a wide grin, "Seriously?"

Cassian nodded laughing at her excitement, "Fed up with me so quickly?" Raising her eyebrows Jyn tighten her grip on his shirt pulling his head down so she didn't have to rise on her toes to reach his lips. She kissed him softly, smiling as he lent into her, his hand moving from her cheek to her neck. Cassian dropped her hand, his own moving to her hip, holding her to him.

Jyn nipped at his lip sharply, pulling back so she could look at him, a grin playing at the corners of her lips, "So exactly how long before we leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them being all fluffy and sweet, awww.
> 
> I edited out the actual making of the pie because I was bored writing it so it would have been boring to read. And I know you're meant to chill the dough but this is Jyn like she has the patience for that. 
> 
> I also couldn't find the star wars equivalent of a oven so i guessed stove would do
> 
> Of course Cassian is an expert and of course he is going to show her. Keep tuned for chapter 2 ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or ideas, and come visit me on tumblr at ersojynn for more rebelcaptain and rogue one :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn would be mad if she wasn't so impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to write Cassian's (much more) successful cooking attempt.

Another long day of debriefs, including a painfully long one where she'd had to explain exactly what happened which caused her to spend most of the mission hiding, whilst Cassian completed it alone.

Stretching her arms over her head the only thing Jyn wanted to do now was go straight to Cassian's room and work out some of her frustration. Since she had accidentally revealed their relationship to the entire base she didn't bother to pretend to go to her own room first anymore. Getting back to his room she was surprised to find it empty, he had finished before her and should be back by now.

Crossing to the bed to take her shoes off Jyn noticed the datapad propped up on the pillow where she couldn't miss it. Picking it up she saw the message flashing on the screen "Read Me!"

Smiling to herself she opened the message, her expression confused, as she read the message and saw the list of directions Cassin had left for her. Quickly memorising the directions before she left the room.

Jyn's small smile remained on her face as she walked through the halls, following his directions. At the entrance of the hanger she stopped, "Cassian?".

"Close your eyes!" Jyn began to turn in the direction of his voice, "Close them!"

Jyn laughed, and rolled her eyes, sighing as she threw her arms up shrugging, "Fine." Standing there with her eyes shut, she should feel vulnerable, but she trusted Cassian more than she trusted anyone.

With her eyes shut she listened to the sound of Cassian's footsteps coming closer. Hearing him stop in front of her she tilted her chin up, reaching with her hand to pull him close to her. She hummed happily against his lips as he kissed her gently.

The kiss ended all to quickly when Cassian quickly stepped behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. Jyn smiled as he directed her through the room. "What are you..." Cassian interrupted her before she could finish her question, "Just wait."

When Cassian stopped, she turned her head in his direction, still smiling when his lips brushed against hers.

Taking his hands from her face she could hear the amusement in his voice when he told her she could open her still closed eyes.

It wasn't very often Jyn was rendered speechless, and her mouth fell open as she looked around and took in the space.

Cassian had fashioned a low table out of a storage crate, the floor surrounding the crate was covered in pillows and blankets, there were faint blue lights surrounding the area.

Walking silently to the crate Jyn gasped as she saw the meal that covered it, her mouth still open in surprise she turned to face Cassian.

"How did..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the soft smile on his face. Cassian reached out taking her hand pulling her close to him, his voice quiet, "The most difficult part was getting the blankets," he chuckled, smiling at her confused expression he continued, "And I brought some things back from the mission and convinced those working in the kitchen to let me cook there."

Cassian lowered himself to the floor pulling her with him so she was sitting in his lap, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "So. You like it?" Jyn simply smiled, linking her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. She kissed him roughly running her tongue across his bottom lip, smiling as his grip on her hips tightened when she arched against him.

Cassian pulled back resting his forehead against hers, laughing as Jyn lifted her chin to press her lips back to his. She narrowed her eyes at him, pouting slightly as he moved back from her further.

"I didn't go to all this effort for us not to eat," He gestured to the crate where the meal sat. She laughed and rolled her eyes as he lifted her from his lap gently putting her down beside him.

Taking a fork from one of the plates, Cassian lifted the food to Jyn's mouth. Closing her lips around the fork, she smiled, savoring the flavours.

"Wow. Did you really make all of this?" He nodded lifting another forkful to her mouth, Jyn happily took another bite, before taking the fork from him. "Wait." Frowning Jyn pointed the fork at him "When I made that pie you told me you were no expert!"

Cassian laughed "You mean when you cremated that pie? No, I'm not an expert, I just know what I'm doing." Jyn jabbed his chest gently with the fork. Scowling at him as she tried another bite of food. The scowl didn't last long, "I'd be mad if I wasn't so impressed." Cassian chuckled as he ate.

-

Finishing the last bite of the food she sighed, resting her head against Cassian's shoulder, a yawn escaped from her lips. Quickly followed by a laugh as Cassian also yawned, curling his arm around her shoulder.

Pressing her palm against his chest, gently pushing him back against the pillows, Jyn laughed in surprise as he lifted her so her legs straddled his hips, his hands firm on her waist. Sliding her hands up his chest, Jyn lent down kissing him gently. Brushing his hair out of his face, "Cassian?" she smiled when he took her hand in his. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He stretched his neck to reach her lips. Humming as his lips moved along her jaw, Jyn ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know doing this, sweet and romantic as it is, people are going to talk." She felt him smile against his skin, his hand pulling at the hem of her shirt.

"Then we'll do something to throw them off next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and sweetness :) these two chapters have been entirely self indulgent.
> 
> How did Cassian do it? He sweet talked the cooks because who can resist Captain Cassian Andor when he is at his most charming. 
> 
> I don't know if you've heard _People Will Say We're in Love_ but in the version I have there is a wonderful couple of lines "don't sigh and gaze at me, your sighs are so like mine," where he yawns after the first, which then makes her yawn, so I had to include it in some way.
> 
> Slight diversion from messing with everyone but I promise there is more to come :) There will be a slight delay because I have uni work I've been neglecting because this is more fun!
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, and come visit me on tumblr at [ersojynn](https://ersojynn.tumblr.com/) for more rebelcaptain and rogue one :)


End file.
